cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Warzone Operative Braun
Overview Introductions Contact Introduced By Information Warzone Specialist Coordinator Operative Braun was drafted into his position as a coordinator for metahuman specialists in Warburg, but has found his own way to relish the job. He's learned to get a vicarious thrill out of watching heroes get pasted by his 'Contractors'. Initial Contact Marshal Blitz has gone rogue and taken over the island. With both sides attempting to seize control of the rocket, there are still many other tasks that need to be done to support the battle. That's where I come in. By completing missions in this zone, we can hurt the heroes who are working with Longbow and assist all the other villains fighting for control of the rocket. All of my missions will take place in Warburg, and while my missions are all against Longbow, you might still meet hostile players while getting to them. So, if you're not interested in PvP, you might want to pursue another contact. Missions Patrol 5 waypoints in Warburg Briefing This mission takes place in the PvP zone of Warburg. You may encounter other hostile players during the course of this mission. We must show our power in Warburg to keep the heroes off our backs. To that end, we've set a patrol route through Warburg, and are on the lookout for villains to run it. We've set your waypoints. The Web can be a dangerous place, so keep your head. You may see Paragon City heroes out there. You don't have to engage them to finish the patrol, but that is rather missing the point of this zone. This is an open battle area, so you can engage in fights with them if you want to. And remember that some heroes will want nothing better than to bring you to justice. Mission Objective(s) * Patrol 5 waypoints in Warburg You completed your patrol route. Debriefing You might want to explore some in there on your own, if you want to be victorious. Patrol 6 waypoints in Warburg Briefing This mission takes place in the PvP zone of Warburg. You may encounter other hostile players during the course of this mission. The heroes of Paragon City are encroaching on us out here, citing weapons-proliferations violations and other such rubbish. To help contain their investigations, we have been authorized to send 'security contractors' such as yourself to patrol the island. We've set your waypoints. Learn the terrain and you might survive. A large part of the battle between heroes and villains is concentrated around these rocket sites, so you may see vigilantes from Paragon City out there. You don't have to engage them to finish the mission, but that is rather missing the point of this zone. This is an open battle area, so you can battle them if you choose. And remember that some heroes want nothing more than to bring you to justice and may decide to start a fight on their own. Debriefing You may have seen the Warburg rocket while travelling through the zone. Launching that rocket can get you an edge against your enemies, even in base raids. It's a valuable resource, and don't think the heroes aren't aware of that. Temporary Power Upon completion of this mission, a villain will receive the Hyper Phase temporary power. Bomb base to debuff hero damage This mission takes place in the PvP zone of Warburg. You may encounter other hostile players during the course of this mission. The battle for Warburg never ends. Our hated opposites in Longbow are attempting to set up a forward command base. I want you to take out the base's occupants and blow it up. We'll even provide the bombs. If the base is destroyed, it should hinder the heroes in Warburg, reducing the damage output of all heroes in this zone by 1%. I know it doesn't sound like much, but it adds up, and counter-balances hero efforts to enhance themselves. This has to be done quickly, you'll only have 60 minutes. Defeat the Longbow agents in the base and plant those bombs. I'd recommend that you hurry! Mission Objective(s) You need to plant 4 bombs and defeat the agents here. Time is running out! * Plant bombs to decrease all Heroes' Damage * Defeat all Longbow in base - 60:00 * 4 bombs to plant You have defeated Longbow and planted the bombs! Debriefing Excellent, losing their new outpost has weakened the heroes, but the battle isn't over yet. Kidnap officer to debuff hero resistance This mission takes place in the PvP zone of Warburg. You may encounter other hostile players during the course of this mission. We have an opportunity to kidnap a Longbow Communications officer. Doing so will keep the heroes from knowing what we are up to, and effectively decrease the damage resistance of all heroes in Warburg by 1%. It may not sound like a lot, but it can add up, and also offsets the Heroes' attempts to increase their power in Warburg. There isn't much time for this operation. You only have 60 minutes to capture the communications officer and get out. You have 60 minutes to catch her, get her out, and defeat the other Longbow in the base. Good hunting! Mission Objective(s) The Commication Officer is in here somewhere, unaware of the fate in store for her. * Kidnap Com. Officer - 60:00 You kidnapped the Communication Officer. Debriefing Excellent work. We should be able to pry a good deal of information from that one. Destroy supply depot to buff villain damage Briefing This mission takes place in the PvP zone of Warburg. You may encounter other hostile players during the course of this mission. We've discovered a Longbow supply warehouse full of equipment. We want to deprive them of it, and take it for our own. To this end, we would like you to remove the Longbow squad currently guarding it. This equipment can then be used to increase the damage of all villains in the zone by 1%. It adds up, and helps to counter hero attempts to undermine us. The time-frame on this is limited, so you'll only have 60 minutes to finish. Defeat them all and drive them out of the warehouse. You have 60 minutes. Go. Mission Objective(s) You don't have a lot of time and there are a lot of Longbow heads to crack in here. * Defeat all Longbow guards in supply warehouse within 60 minutes * Defeat all Longbow in warehouse - 60:00 You captured the warehouse in time! Debriefing You have done well. Longbow and its heroes will soon know defeat. Destroy supply depot to buff villain damage Briefing This mission takes place in the PvP zone of Warburg. You may encounter other hostile players during the course of this mission. Longbow is deploying some new uniform enhancement technology. We want you to steal it, and defeat all the ones guarding it. If you can get it, we can use it to provide a 1% bonus to damage resistance to all villains in the Warburg Zone. It adds up, and it also offsets the heroes' attempts to undermine us. The clock is running on this one, you'll only have 60 mintues. You'll have to defeat all the Longbow agents guarding the technology and steal all of it. You only have 60 minutes, so I suggest you start moving. Mission Objective(s) Longbow's new technology should be in 4 crates in here. * Steal technology and defeat the ones guarding it * Defeat Longbow guards - 60:00 * 4 stolen crates You defeated the guards and stole the uniform technology. Debriefing You did well. This will be of great benefit indeed. Steal technology to buff villain resistance This mission takes place in the PvP zone of Warburg. You may encounter other hostile players during the course of this mission. We have an opportunity to kidnap a Longbow Communications officer. Doing so will keep the heroes from knowing what we are up to, and effectively decrease the damage resistance of all heroes in Warburg by 1%. It may not sound like a lot, but it can add up, and also offsets the Heroes' attempts to increase their power in Warburg. There isn't much time for this operation. You only have 60 minutes to capture the communications officer and get out. You have 60 minutes to catch her, get her out, and defeat the other Longbow in the base. Good hunting! Mission Objective(s) The Commication Officer is in here somewhere, unaware of the fate in store for her. * Kidnap Com. Officer - 60:00 You kidnapped the Communication Officer. Debriefing Excellent work. We should be able to pry a good deal of information from that one. External Links *